


The Opposite of an Enemy

by Dumbassv2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, enjoyyy :D, it might b a bit over 100 words but eeehh, its short bc i just wanted 2 write something, oh okay its 400 words but STILL, scratch that. this IS my fluffiest fic, this might be my fluffiest fic, you're lucky i'm in a fluffy mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: I'm working on a gus angst fic atm and it's taking forever so,,, have this . I'm freeballing here but aayyee,,, ? thats okay
Relationships: Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	The Opposite of an Enemy

Gus laid there on his bed. No, not in, he was laying atop his blanket as well. He stared up at the ceiling, a warm feeling in his heart and cheeks. He looks over to the boy next to him, the boy seemed so.. calm. Happy. At peace. The two laid their in silence, just looking up and letting their minds wander. It, surprisingly, isn't awkward. Maybe it would've been a few months ago, but not now.

Gus had a small smile on his face, everything felt like it was going right. Even if they weren't talk right now, the two were happy. Nothing like this would ever happen before, they were (unofficially) sworn enemies before. But now?

"Hey, Mattholomule?"

"Mmmh?" Matt seemed to be half-awake right now, and that's okay.

"What's the opposite of an enemy?"

"A lover, I think." Mattholomule's voice was groggy, sure, but that's because he was getting pretty sleepy. That tends to happen when they do this, it's kind of a surprise he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

"...Huh! I guess that's true." Matt nods, his small smile seeming just a tad bit wider than before.

So, Gus thought for a moment. He thought about everything the two have done, all the progress they've made. How much they've changed. How much they might change in due time... hopefully for the better, that is. He finds it sweet. He's sure Mattholomule does too, there's no way he'd be able to see him like this back when they first met.

He's happy today, and not because of a thrilling adventure or because of some huge twist. Nothing's changed his life forever. He's happy because... of Mattholomule? Huh. That's a new concept to Gus, but a welcome one. Maybe he's already experienced it, he just never had a term for it. His chest felt so warm and.. happy? It's hard to explain. He just felt great in general.

Maybe tomorrow would be chaotic, maybe it would be horrible, but he knows today was a calm one. He doesn't need to wait in anticipation for tomorrow, he's happy with the present for once.

"Can I ask you something?"

Oh! So Matt wasn't asleep yet, wow, "Go right ahead!"

"...Do you think we're lovers?"

Gus pauses. Well, he thinks he's feeling love, right? He's never felt love like _this_ before, though. It's so.. amplified. Before, he'd just think someone was cute, added with a tiny wish to be closer to them. This, though... it felt way more fulfilling to be around Mattholomule than any other crush he'd have.

"I think so. Do you?"

Matt thinks for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

And so it was settled. The two slowly drifted off to sleep with one pure, happy feeling in their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSOALSO I'm like 13 so don't bash me for shipping this ple a s e, Matt's canonically 13 and Gus is canonically 12


End file.
